At present, slide phones are more and more popular among people, especially among young and fashionable people. A spring structure, as an accessory for connecting an upper sliding cover and a lower sliding cover of a slide phone, may be said to be the most important part in the slide phone. The spring structure functions to implement semi-automatic opening or closing of the slide phone by applying a force through compression and stretching of the spring structure in a process of pushing and closing a sliding cover.
A spring structure in the prior art generally includes two pieces of plate-shaped sheet metal that cooperate with each other for sliding and a compressed spring disposed between the two pieces of sheet metal. One piece of sheet metal has a sliding groove disposed at two side edges, and the other piece of sheet metal has a sliding rail which cooperates with the sliding groove for sliding and is disposed at two side edges. The two pieces of sheet metal are connected to two shells of a slide phone through a structure such as a screw or a fastener, respectively. Its function principle is that, when a hand pushes an upper shell or a lower shell of the slide phone, the two pieces of sheet metal connected to the shells also slide through the sliding groove and the sliding rail that cooperate with each other, and in a sliding process, the compressed spring connected to the sheet metal may implement, through its elastic force, semi-automatic relative sliding of the two pieces of sheet metal, thereby implementing opening and closing effects of the slide phone finally.
The foregoing spring structure has the following technical defects. First, the spring structure includes two pieces of sheet metal and a compressed spring, resulting in a complicated structure, a complicated processing technique and a high manufacturing cost. Second, due to the existence of the two pieces of sheet metal, the spring structure occupies a greater thickness space, resulting in difficulty satisfying light and thin requirements for a cell phone. Third, the compressed spring in the spring structure has a lot of spring steel inside, resulting in a complicated structure.